Módulo:ItemDropsLine
local p = {} local params = require('Module:Paramtest') local lang = mw.language.getContentLanguage() local commas = function (n) return lang:formatNum(tonumber(n)) end --bg, txt, sort local rarities = { always = {'#8FD7FA !important', '#083F66', 1}, common = {'#98E553 !important', '#245200', 2}, uncommon = {'#F5EB4E !important', '#524E00', 3}, rare = {'#F6AB58 !important', '#582E00', 4}, rare' = {'#F86C67 !important', '#520800', 5}, random = {'#F3BFF3 !important', '#801B80', 6}, varies = {'#F3BFF3 !important', '#801B80', 6}, discontinued = {'#CFCFCF !important', '#464646', 7} } function p.main(frame) local args = frame:getParent().args -- Params and defaults local name,namenotes, combat,cbnotes, quantity,quantitynotes, rarity,raritynotes = params.defaults{ {args.Monster,'monster'}, {args.Namenotes,}, {args.Combat,nil}, {args.cbnotes,}, {args.Quantity,'unknown'}, {args.Quantitynotes,}, {args.Rarity,'Unknown'}, {args.Raritynotes,} } rarity = params.ucflc(rarity) quantity = quantity:lower() -- Table row return p._main{name, namenotes, combat, cbnotes, quantity, quantitynotes, rarity, raritynotes} end function p._main(...) local name,namenotes, combat,cbnotes, quantity,quantitynotes, rarity,raritynotes = unpack(...) local rare_bg, rare_txt, rare_sort = unpack(raritiesrarity:lower() or {'#FFFFFF !important', '#000000', 8}) -- Clean up the lists quantity = qty(quantity) local qtysort = mw.text.split(quantity, '%D')1 if qtysort '' then qtysort = 0 end combat = cmb(combat) name = ''..name..'' if #namenotes > 5 then name = name..' '..namenotes end if #cbnotes > 5 then combat = combat..' '..cbnotes end if #quantitynotes > 5 then quantity = quantity..' '..quantitynotes end if #raritynotes > 5 then rarity = rarity..' '..raritynotes end -- Table row creation local ret = mw.html.create('tr') :css('text-align','center') :tag('td') :css('text-align','left') :wikitext(name) :done() :tag('td') :wikitext(combat) :done() :tag('td') :attr('data-sort-value', qtysort) :wikitext(quantity) :done() :tag('td') :attr('data-sort-value',rare_sort) :css({background = rare_bg, color = rare_txt}) :wikitext(rarity) :done() return ret:done() end function qty(quantity) -- if no quantity is given, return unknown if not quantity or quantity 'unknown' then return 'Unknown' end -- en dashes are the proper dash for number ranges -- replace all hyphens and em dashes with en -- strip *all* whitespace -- change '(noted)' to '$n' for parsing quantity = mw.ustring.gsub(quantity,'-—','–') :gsub('%s',) :gsub('%(noted%)','$n') -- split list into table local vals = mw.text.split(quantity,',;') -- recreate the quantity string to ensure consistent formatting local numstr = {} for i, v in ipairs(vals) do local clean = v:gsub('$n',) -- if list element contains an en dash (indicating range) -- Find the smaller/larger number (just in case) -- Compare them to the current min/max -- put them in order with desired format if mw.ustring.find(v,'–') then local splitvals = mw.text.split(clean,'–') -- assume a is smaller, b is larger local a = tonumber(splitvals1) local b = tonumber(splitvals2) -- Just in case if a > b then a,b = b,a end addx = commas(a)..'–'..commas(b) if v:find('$n') then addx = addx..' (noted)' end table.insert(numstr,addx) else local addx = tonumber(clean) ~= nil and commas(tonumber(clean)) or clean if v:find('$n') then addx = addx..' (noted)' end table.insert(numstr,addx) end end -- To prevent any possible confusion with formatted numbers -- elements should be separated with semicolons followed by a space numstr = table.concat(numstr,'; ') if numstr:find('%d') then return numstr else return 'Unknown' end end function cmb(levels) -- if no level is given, return unknown if not levels then return 'Unknown' end -- split list into table local vals = mw.text.split(levels,',;') -- recreate the list string to ensure consistent formatting local numstr = {} for i, v in ipairs(vals) do table.insert(numstr,v) end table.sort(numstr,function (a,b) a = tonumber(a) or 0 b = tonumber(b) or 0 return a < b end) -- To prevent any possible confusion with formatted numbers -- elements should be separated with semicolons followed by a space return table.concat(numstr,'; ') end return p